


His Midgardian Queen

by aspiringwriterofamazingstories



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ex husband, F/M, Plus Size!Reader, Revenge, Smut, cheating ex, chubby!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringwriterofamazingstories/pseuds/aspiringwriterofamazingstories
Summary: Thor had only played with the idea of finding a wife to help lead the remaining Asgardian survivors, but he becomes much more serious about the idea when he meets Reader. A beautiful, sweet, full figured woman who he falls head over heels for, but Reader has a hardened heart after being betrayed by an unfaithful man. Can she allow herself to love again and allow the God of Thunder into her heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think it’s fair that the updates for this fic might be a little slower than my last one, because my workload outside of this blog has all but tripled! I hope those who read my Arthur Curry/Chubby!Reader fic like this one just as much!

_Even though you thought he was the love of your life, you knew you could get over him. Her? How could you ever forgive her? Your best friend?_

You were only three months into your marriage, and she had gotten off early. She said she was sick, and you picked up her hours for her, because that’s the kind of friend you were. After a few more hours, your manager saw how tired you had gotten, so they told you to just go on home. If it hadn’t been for your manager’s kindness, the little escapade would have likely gone on for much longer.

You came home and were greeted by the smell of perfume that wasn’t yours. You saw her work clothes discarded on your floor leading to the bedroom, and opened the door to see her mounted on top of your husband with his hands gripping the curve where her waist and hips met. They were so lost in their own ecstasy that they didn’t even notice you standing there stunned until they had both come undone from their act of betrayal. It was only when she rolled off the top of him that both pairs of eyes met yours.

“Y/N!” she shrieked as she still struggled to catch her breath and quickly hid her naked breasts with the covers. _Your covers._

You could barely breathe, but you managed to whisper. “Get out, Zoe.”

“Let me explain!”

“I said get out!” your voice suddenly raised.

Your husband just stared at you. Shocked, silent, and dumb.

When your glare met him, you decided to include him. “Both of you! Out!”

_Him. You’d get over him. Her? You wouldn’t care if you never saw her again._

…but you had to see her again. You worked together. And although your manager did her best to keep things as painless as possible by trying to ensure you didn’t have shifts together, ever so often, it had to happen, and it was made worse by the fact that not too long after the incident, Zoe started to come into work with a little bump developing in her midsection.

She had tried talking to you, but every time she did, you broke down. You had to step outside in the back and cry it out. It was getting so bad that the manager told her to straight up stop talking to you. At the very least, your soon to be ex-husband kept himself hidden.

_He told you every day he loved you, and you had begun to play with the idea of having children, but it seemed he was more interested in having children with your best friend._

You’d never forgive him for this. In all your years of being Zoe’s friend, you never once compared yourself to her as you did now. You knew she was beautiful, but so were you, just in different ways, but now, all you could think about was how slim her waist was compared to yours and how long and thin her legs were as opposed to your thick thighs. Maybe if you had made an effort to lose some of that thickness instead of being happy with the way you looked…

_No…don’t think like that. None of this is your fault! You dated for years before you married him. If he didn’t like your body, he should have said so in the beginning and you would have dumped him like the trash he was early on and spared yourself the grief._

Although ________ did everything required to make the divorce go smoothly without any difficulty, you couldn’t appreciate it. He didn’t even want to talk, and he never attempted to apologize. He did everything required of him, and just left. That was it. Soon enough, Zoe left too. She was very pregnant by that point, and you could only assume they were living happily ever after together.

_Good riddance!_

________

A couple of years was enough time for your heart to harden after swearing off men and relationships, but even so, when Tracy, the new young waitress nudged you as you counted your tips behind the counter to mumble softly, “Don’t look now, but some eye candy just sat down at the counter,” you looked up to see what she was talking about. Just because you were on a diet didn’t mean you couldn’t look at the menu, right?

There was something familiar about the beautiful blonde man gracing the restaurant with his presence, but you couldn’t put your finger on it. He looked otherworldly too, but it was as if he was doing his best to tone down his inhuman qualities by wearing a blazer and jeans.

“I guess he’s cute,” you said trying to play off your awe.

Tracy laughed. “You have lipstick on your teeth.”

You quickly hovered your hand over your mouth as she continued to laugh. “Kidding,” she said, “Just testing you.”

“Very funny,” you said dryly as you continued to count your tips.

“You should take him,” Tracy said, “I take off in a couple minutes, and I have a boyfriend.”

“And I’m not looking for one,” you said.

“Then treat yourself to a fling!”

“Tracy, I said no.”

And at that moment, Tracy cleared her throat before turning her attention back to the outrageously handsome man. “Good morning, sir! Y/N will bring your coffee in just a minute!”

The man looked up and met your eyes and gave you a smile that you could only describe as full of sunshine and warmth. Your heart raced and you felt your blood boil with both embarrassment and frustration with your coworker. You shot her an angered glare, but she only winked. “You’re welcome!” she said, “Spill the details later!”

Before you could respond, she began heading to the back, swaying her hips in a sassy mischievous manner. Oh, you’d be spilling something alright, but maybe not details. Maybe a glass off ice water on her head.

________

Fate had played a strange game on both him and his brother. There was a time he thought he wanted to be king, but then he met Jane, and suddenly the idea of living humbly and starting a family seemed more appealing. Loki had always wanted the throne, and if he had any interest in meeting anyone and starting a family, he never shared such wishes with him. Now here he was, King of Asgard in a random diner he stumbled upon, and now without anyone to potentially start a family with, and Loki was in New York, rebuilding a relationship with the mother of his child, a lovely woman he had met during his first visit to Midgard. Both had ended up with what the other wanted, and so far, Thor met no women, Asgardian or Midgardian, who he felt enough of a connection with to potentially rule by his side.

_“Good morning, sir! Y/N will bring your coffee in just a minute!”_

He had only been sitting there at the counter shortly when the voice of a young woman called for his attention. He looked up to see from who the voice came, but what grabbed his attention was the woman standing beside her. He was in absolute awe over her pretty face, round and delicate, and she was full figured, leaving him to imagine how she would feel with his arms wrapped around her. He couldn’t help but smile, and she immediately broke the gaze they shared and shot her friend a dirty look. His brows furrowed. Did he upset her? Surely, he couldn’t have. They hadn’t even spoken yet, or maybe there was something about his smile she didn’t like.

The young woman left for the back and he watched as the beautiful chubbier woman grabbed the coffee pot and made her way over to him. She was looking at him as if with caution as she poured his drink, but the only thing he could think of was how good she smelled. She was wearing quite a sweet aroma.

“You ready to order?” she asked with a smile, but one that looked rehearsed, and there was no mistaking the hint of bitterness in her tone.

“First I must apologize,” he replied, “It seems I have done something to upset you. I am unsure as to what I have done, but I regret souring the mood of such a beautiful woman.”

He then saw something happen. There was a brief light in her expression, but it was gone in almost the blink of an eye. “Sir, I’m not sure what you know about working in the food service industry, but we waitresses can get very busy and there are other people who are waiting to have their orders taken,” she said, “I’d very much appreciate it if you could just tell me if you’re ready or not and spare me the cheesy pick up attempt.”

Now he was confused. He could have sworn he had seen a hint of a smile, but maybe he imagined it, and he only seemed to be making things worse for himself. He went ahead and ordered the first thing his eyes fell upon on the menu. She wrote it down and removed the menu from his possession. He thought, perhaps, it would be a good idea to just leave the woman alone, but he found it hard to take his eyes off of her with every move she made as she worked and serviced the other patrons.

________

At one point, you had to take a break outside in the back. There was the most beautiful man you had ever set eyes upon eating at the counter of the restaurant you worked at, and not only that, he was showing interest in you!

_“No, no, no…I’m not doing this again!”_

Your ex was cute and you thought he was nice, but you turned out to be wrong. This guy was thousands of miles more handsome than your ex could ever hope to be, and not only that, he seemed as soft as a teddy bear. You could only imagine how badly he could hurt you.

The words of Tracy entered your head.

_“Treat yourself to a fling.”_

You then began to think.

Maybe this didn’t have to be as bad as you imagined if you went into this with a promise to yourself that you wouldn’t get attached. You would allow yourself one hook up, and that was it. You hadn’t allowed yourself any sort of intimacy in a long time. Why should you have to put yourself through this when you did nothing wrong? The guy inside was jacked, handsome, and had a good voice and smile. Why shouldn’t you allow yourself this one nice thing after so long?

Yeah, you could do this.

You then marched back inside and found the bathroom. You fluffed your hair up in the mirror and touched up your makeup. You took a deep breath and said it aloud. “I can do this.” Then you went back out to the dining area to check on the man you refused to fall in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader invites Thor to come back when she gets off of her shift, but what he is not expecting is for Reader to have a list of terms and conditions for a fun escapade with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling some readers might be a little annoyed with our main girl at the beginning of this fic, but please be aware that this is her first time doing anything like this since being hurt and betrayed so badly by her ex. She will loosen up as the fic continues.

You attached a note to his bill and made it simple and to the point:

_I get off at 8:00 tonight. If you are as interested as I think you are, come back later and don’t be late._

There was no point in doing anything else. You were not opening the door to a possible hook up to get attached to him. You just wanted to treat yourself to a fling, so you did nothing fancy or outrageous.

“Geez, Y/N,” Tracy said when you told her about the note later, “For someone who is finally allowing themselves to loosen up, you sure made that boring. That note sounds like a homework assignment.”

You only shrugged.

_Besides_ , you thought, _I probably read too much into his behavior anyway. He’s probably not really interested._

But then, 8:00 came, and just as you were walking out the door with your purse, a tall, sturdy man was walking in, neither of you really watching where you were going, causing you to run right into his broad chest, lose your footing, and fall backward in the most ungraceful of ways possible. You landed right on your butt, and your purse landed losing a few loose items as it collided with the floor.

* * *

Never in his life had he felt he had offended a single woman more times in just one day than he did now. His brows furrowed as he kneeled to her level and offered his assistance as she began gathering her loose belongings that fell from her bag. It was only when she looked up when he offered his hand to help her up that she finally met his eyes. 

She wore a peculiar expression on her face, as if she was shocked he was there.

“I’m terribly sorry,” he said as his eyes found her name tag, “...Y/N...”

His lips curled into a grin. What a nice name, and fitting for such a beautiful woman.

“You apologize a lot,” she said, but she accepted his hand and allowed him to lift her up back to her feet. She seemed a little tense. Maybe even a little defensive. He wished he could pinpoint what exactly he did to tarnish her first impression of him.

“Does that offend you?” he asked.

“It doesn’t offend me...it’s just...different,” she said, “I’m not used to men apologizing to me.”

He felt his brows furrow again in confusion as he held the door open for her and they stepped outside. She then turned to face him, her elbows cupped in her hands as if she were cold. Without even a second thought, he removed his blazer and wrapped it around her shoulders, and for the first time, she offered a little bit of a smile. It was just a small curl of her lips, but he could see the gratitude sparkling in her eyes. “Thank you,” she said, but then her smile faded away once again, and the disappearance of her smile was followed by a rather odd question. “So, are we going to do this?” she asked, “Because, not to sound harsh, but I’m not interested in grabbing a drink or anything like that first.”

“I’m afraid I do not understand,” he said.

“Look,” she said, “Let’s be honest. This is something that will last only for tonight. By the looks of you, it seems you are just passing through. Male swimsuit model look-alikes usually don’t settle down in a small town like this. I’m fine with just a fling. We both have an itch that needs scratched, but I don’t feel like getting attached to you. I’d rather things remain normal for me after this is over. Plus, once we get to your room, I’m texting my friend Tracy a picture of you, the room number, and the name of the hotel. Got it?”

“I believe I follow you,” he said, though he was still confused. Of course, he understood her need to be safe. That wasn't what had him confused. What was confusing was the wall she seemed to be building between them as if he had already done something to hurt her despite only having just met her.

“Good,” she said, “And just to be more upfront, I’m not taking you home with me. You may be devastatingly handsome and cut to perfection, but I don’t know you. I don’t even know your name...”

But before he could offer that to her, she cut him off. “No, don’t even worry about that,” she said, “I don’t want to know. The less I know about you, the better. Believe me, it’s much better that way.”

This was new to him. He was used to women swooning at first glance of him, but Y/N wasn’t like that at all. She was clearly interested in him, otherwise, she wouldn’t be entertaining even a one-night affair, but that was just it. She was limiting this to only one night. He had never experienced anything like that before. 

“If that is your wish, then I will respect that,” he said. 

And he would respect it. He didn’t very much like it, but he would respect it all the same.

“Great,” she said now smiling once again, “Now that we are both understanding of my terms, you may lead the way to your hotel.”  And when he saw her smile, he knew that it was going to be difficult to stay away after tonight. That smile alone had him hooked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader allows herself the pleasure of a hook-up with Thor, but how will she do so while managing her self-doubt?

He took you to an extended stay style suite, but by the standards of your small town, it was something befitting royalty. Very few people left town for bigger and better things, and those that did, rarely stayed away.

The only light to illuminate the room was the one that peeked through the crack of the partially opened door of the bathroom on the opposite side. The tall handsome stranger went to go flick on the light switch as you entered the room, but you reached over and stopped him by gently taking his wrist. “This is enough light,” you said. His brows furrowed, but he did not argue.

Although it had been a good year or two since Zoe and your ex disappeared from town, the memory of her much thinner naked curves mounted on top of his body was still one that stung you to the core. You hated them both for betraying you, of course, but you hated them even more for the way their act of betrayal planted a seed of doubt in you that only grew since the moment you discovered the two of them together. Before, you had liked the way you looked and you loved your body. You were beautiful, and you always knew it, but ever since that night, you couldn’t be so sure anymore, and you hated the realization of just how heavily you had relied on your ex to feel that way.

Now, here you were in the hotel room with a man who was inhumanly attractive. He seemed into you, but what if he didn’t like what he saw when the lights were on?

Just thinking about it awakened a strange feeling of resentment inside of you over everything that had happened to lead to this moment, but you weren’t going to let that stop you from having a little fun with this man. Tonight was all you were allowing yourself, so you were going to make it count. You used that angry energy to take control of the situation. Turning to the handsome blonde Adonis of a man, you stood on your toes and hooked your arms around his shoulders. He melted into the motions and met you half way, leaning down to brush his lips against yours, only you were much hungrier than you imagined. Your ex was the last man you had slept with, you realized, and with this thought in mind, you deepened the kiss as you felt his strong hands trace down your body to your soft waist before securing themselves on your wide hips. The feeling made your mind buzz just thinking about what his hands could do which caused your inner walls to flinch with anticipation. You could already feel the moisture pooling between your legs.

He broke the kiss just a moment and looked down at you, out of breath, but with an almost goofy look on his face. It had been such a long time since a man had looked at you like that, and in that moment, all of the anger you felt for your ex husband and Zoe melted away as if they never existed. “My apologies,” he said, “but I must be sure this is something you desire as much as I do.”

You smiled at this. You would have liked to have taken a moment to tell him just how sweet it was for him to ask, but rather than listen to your heart at that moment, you listened to your body. You replied by pulling him in by the collar of his shirt to continue the kiss, and he did so without any hesitation. As you feasted upon one another’s mouths, you began to take a few steps back toward the bed, but he did one better, bending his knees slightly before moving his hands to your backside and lifting you up. Your waitress uniform slid up your legs causing you to feel his hands on the now bare backs of your thighs. You let out a moan as he carried you the rest of the way. He took it as an invitation to explore your mouth and massage your tongue.

He laid you down on the bed gently before pulling up his shirt from the bottom, revealing the absolute perfection of his upper body and abs. The light in the room might have been dimmed, but it was quite clear this man was in the highest ranking of physical shape. You licked your lips, looking up with him with admiration but also feeling a bit of pettiness. Had you known the bitter divorce would have led you to this, you might have thanked Zoe for taking your husband off your hands. You couldn’t help but sit up on your elbows and reach up to run your hands up his bare abs. He watched you with a curl of his lips. One that was half aware of just how amazing he looked, and half flattered that you thought so too. You had to remind yourself that there was still more to be done. What on earth were you still doing in your work uniform?

________

Her touch sent an almost electric current in his body, and he could feel his length jerk in his trousers, and she seemed just as taken by him. It was as if she had to knock herself out of a trance before remembering to unclothe herself. She wore a pink uniform with white buttons that lined it from her collar to the bottom that she began undoing quite easily. He could feel his heart race with anticipation with each button. When she made it midway down, he saw the lovely lace she wore on her plump breasts, and as her plush midsection was revealed, he licked his lips. It was now he that needed to remember to remove his trousers. She sat up slightly to remove the short dress completely by shimmying her shoulders slightly causing her breasts to bounce slightly, triggering another twitch in his groin. He kicked off his own boots once he was nearly fully revealed. Midgardian undergarments did little to hide a man’s excitement.

He looked over her perfect and lovely form, knowing he was really only seeing it partially. He could only imagine what she looked like with lights completely on, but she expressed discomfort in that, and he would respect that. She was looking at him too, but it was when her eyes fell upon his erection and he saw the lust light up her already dazzling eyes that he could no longer help himself. He moved to mount her, and she was all too pleased to accept him, wrapping her arms around him as they continued their kiss once more.

Soon, he was moving to remove her bra, playing with the straps, but that was when she tensed up.

________

“I’m sorry,” you said, “I promise...I want to do this, but...”

You had been feeling so bold to let him see this much of your body, but you suddenly found yourself scared when he opted to try to remove your bra. You suddenly became sure he wouldn’t like what he saw. Why couldn’t you get that image of Zoe and your ex out of your head?

“Do you think...” you paused again as you watched him take on a confused expression, and you wondered how it was that he could look so sexy even when confused. “Well,” she said, “I don’t want to remove my bra....or panties...”

He sat up a little. “Alright,” he said, “but I’m afraid I do not follow you. Would you prefer I took you home?”

“No!” you said in a tone that was more desperate than you would have preferred. “What I mean is...I’d like to do this...but I want to do it my way.”

He looked even more confused, and something about it made your heart melt. You sighed before showing him what you meant. You moved a little to get more comfortable in your position before parting your thick thighs. He watched with flaring nostrils as you reached down to move the panties aside to reveal your glistening core. “Do you follow me now?”

He didn’t speak. He only nodded before he moved aside of you to remove the boxer briefs. His thick, long length sprung free, and your core ached. You were tempted to sate it yourself since your fingers were already there, but instead, you waited patiently, as he slid his narrow hips between your legs.

“Are you certain you are not ill at ease?” he asked.

You were touched that he would ask and you nodded as you reached up to run your hands through his brilliant, golden, neatly cut locks. He smiled pressed his lips against yours once more, and then you felt him begin to fill you. Your walls flinched and pulsed adjusting themselves to him. He groaned. You whimpered, and as he pushed deeper, you could sense that he was no normal man. He started with a slow and steady rhythm, rolling his hips, pushing and pulling at a steady pace. Maybe it was simply because it had been far too long since you allowed yourself this, but you felt nothing but bliss. Pure bliss as you lifted your hips from the bed to add to the wonderful friction. He reached around to cup one of the cheeks of your backside, as if to keep you close and further pleasure you.

As the two of you continued, the pleasure began to build with each stroke his length gave to your tightening walls. Never before had sex felt so good to you. At one point, your eyes began to roll back, and so did your neck. Causing your lips to part ways. He made do by kissing your neck. Your fingers began to curl, leaving marks on his back with your nails as he found your clit with his free hand and massaged it with small circles. Your walls then began to squeeze him, and he groaned into the corner where your neck and shoulder met before giving it a little nip.

The orgasm came at full force. Your lips parted and you let out a cry you were sure the occupants of the neighboring rooms heard, but you could hardly help it or care at the moment. As your body rode out the intense pleasure, you hooked your arm around the back of his neck to hold yourself up, allowing yourself to look him in the eyes as you came. He met your eyes with such intensity that no lover had ever given you, not even your ex, and soon enough, you felt his hot release inside of you and he let out a strong grunt as he thrusted more powerfully than ever before as if to ensure you felt every last bit.

When you both came down from your ecstasy, he unmounted you and fell clumsily on the bed aside of you. Both of you caught your breath in silence. After some time, you feared it might start to get awkward, but right as you thought about getting up to take a shower and get dressed again, he did something unexpected. He wrapped his strong arms around you and rested his chin at the top of your head, and soon enough, you could hear his soft snores.

_Great_ , you thought, _Now I have to sneak out before he sees me in the morning._

Only, you really didn’t want to sneak out. You wanted to fall asleep with him. But you reminded yourself that you had made a promise to yourself that this would be a one-time thing. Now, it was just a matter of how you were going to be able to move passed the memories of this near perfect man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N can't stop thinking about Thor after sneaking away from him, and it seems, he can't stop thinking of her either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to make this my NaNo project, so hopefully, you'll be getting more updates!  
> Smut will take place in the next chapter.

For a couple of days after you tip toed out of the hotel room without waking him, things seemed to go back to normal fairly quickly. Of course, you were bombarded by Tracy with a million questions as to what happened when you left with who she called the “Viking Beefcake,” but after you repeatedly lied and said it was “nothing spectacular,” she gave up and went about her business as usual.

The truth? It _was_ spectacular. Everything about that one night stand was amazing, but what stood out above all things was the way he had looked at you. As if you were something to be treasured. As if there was no beauty that could match yours. You had been quite proud of yourself to walk away without looking back as he continued to sleep soundly in the bed, but that didn’t mean you didn’t catch yourself thinking about him, especially when you were alone in your apartment. 

There was a moment one night when you were undressing to take a shower and you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. Instead of nitpicking every inch of your body and comparing it to Zoe’s body, you pictured the perfect specimen of a man behind you and his strong arm reaching around your body, his hand trailing down your chubby tummy before his fingers found your slit. When you snapped out of it, you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding and saw only yourself in the mirror. _Okay, what’s wrong with me_ , you thought.

It didn’t help matters by going into the shower, because you couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been like if you had stayed a little that morning. Maybe use the shower and invite him to join you. You felt your inner walls begin to ache, and you clenched your eyes shut as if focusing really hard on something else would force the fantasy away. The only thing that came to mind was the thought of Zoe and your ex. Just like that, the “Viking Beefcake” was banished from your shower.

It might have gotten easier to push him out of your mind had he not failed to stay away as you both agreed he would.

You were surprised to see him again a week later, waiting at the bar with a single long-stemmed rose. It had been a normal mundane day at work when you came out from the kitchen carrying a tray of two orders of chicken fried steak and mashed potatoes. You nearly lost your balance when your eyes met his smile. He looked as if he was getting ready to stand and help, but luckily, you gained your footing, but you must have shot him a look as you did, for his smile faded quickly to an expression of apology.

___

A couple of days had passed, and Thor had thought about going back to New York to check and see how his brother was holding up with reuniting with the mother of his child and meeting his daughter, but he figured his presence was certainly unneeded, and Earth had been so welcoming of his people that he found there were not many conflicts to be resolved. All these thoughts, however, were only distractions. He was trying not to think of Y/N, but that was easier said than done.

He had listened to all of her requests that night and respected all of them, but even so, he didn’t expect her to sneak away from him come morning. Was he really supposed to be content with the fact that he would never see the enchanting woman ever again? Never fall asleep holding onto her warm, plush body after making love to her ever again?

After a few more days of brooding, he decided he would at least give her a proper good-bye. That was all. Just a good-bye.

Of course, on his way to her place of work, he saw a vendor selling flowers, and in his experience, Midgardian women loved flowers. But then he decided that he shouldn’t go overboard. He settled for purchasing a single rose and tipped the vendor generously. He had a fleeting thought that maybe even a single rose was a little too much for parting ways, but he quickly pushed the thought away as he walked through the doors of the establishment where he hoped to find Y/N.

Not long after he sat down at the bar, Y/N emerged from the thin silver doors of the kitchen carrying a tray with two plates full of food. When their eyes met, he couldn’t help but greet her with a smile. She looked every bit exhausted as he expected someone would be after a long day of work, but still every bit as beautiful. She, however, did not greet him with the same kindness. Upon seeing him, she looked as if she were about to fall. Without thinking, he had risen slightly from his seat before he saw her quickly gather herself. He was relieved she wasn’t hurt, but she shot him a glare which gave him a sinking feeling. Somewhere deep down he knew it was a bad idea to break her trust, but how exactly was he to stay away?

___

Maybe, just maybe, you would have found a way to stop fantasizing about him, but no! He just had to show up at the diner instead of going about his merry way. You did everything you could to keep a smiling façade for the customers you were serving, but as soon as you put their plates down, you had to keep yourself from all but stomping to the man you were trying to expel from your dreams.

You took the notepad from your pocket and held it in front of you, ready to write down an order, but instead of asking him for said order, you asked instead, “Just what are you doing here?”

You looked up from the notepad to see a rather confused expression on his face. Why did his furrowed brows make you go so weak in the knees? 

“I didn’t want to leave without giving you a proper good-bye first,” he said. 

You watched as he picked up the rose and held it out to you. At first, you just stood there, almost as if you were expecting some sort of punchline. Men simply didn’t do this kind of thing. Your ex didn’t give you flowers, and even men you met before him had no problem making themselves scarce after a hook up.

What was the catch?

Eventually, you took the rose, and gently pressed it to your nose to take in the sweet aroma. You looked up again to see him smiling that same dumb and goofy smile that had won your heart some nights ago. “I apologize for any discomfort I have caused you,” he said, “I will now leave you. You need not worry about me being a bother.”

Right as he got up to leave, your hand reached out to touch his arm. You weren’t sure what had gotten into you at that moment. It was as if your body acted of its own accord.

“Wait.”

He turned with that same confused expression and you paused biting your lip. Finally, you lifted your chin and gave him a smile.

“I get off in another hour.”

This was a bad idea, you knew it. It was only supposed to be a one time thing.

_But he came back..._

What harm could having one last romp do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finds herself in Thor's hotel room again. She allows herself to give in to temptation once again, but how will she move on now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut that was promised!   
> I can absolutely not promise to have new chapters published every day, but so far NaNo has kept me motivated and inspired!

“Same rules as last time,” Y/N firmly stated as they left the establishment, “No drinks. No dancing. Nothing of the sort. Don’t tell me your name. Just take me to your room, and this time, _stay away_.”

Thor agreed to these conditions, though he doubted he’d be able to stay away from her.

The light was illuminated the same way it was the last time; just by the sliver of open space between the bathroom and the rest of the room. He didn’t attempt to turn the other lights on, for he remembered how she felt about that the last time. Y/N wasted no time when he closed the door behind him. She stood on her toes and cupped the sides of his face gently and pressed her lips against his. He returned her affection, wrapping his arms around her and hoisting her up by her backside. She responded by wrapping her thick thighs around him.

His length jerked in his pants as he recalled the undergarments she wore the last time. Just the idea he’d see her that exposed again was enough to fully awaken his body’s arousal. He walked her over to the bed and laid her down gently before pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it aside. In the seconds his vision was compromised, she had already begun to undo her buttons, just like the last time. As she began exposing her plump breasts wrapped in lovely lace, her eyes were fixed on his upper body as if she were looking at a full course meal. It was a look that only caused his trousers to tighten further. She seemed to sense this, for after she shimmied her work attire off of her shoulders, she sat up and began to help him with their removal. He couldn’t help but smile as he was unzipped. Perhaps this was the last time they would do this, but it being the “last time” was better than “never again.”

_____

A part of you felt a little uneasy that he didn’t try to turn the lights on. Sure, he probably recalled that you didn’t want him to the last time, but maybe he didn’t try because he had a few days to decide that he maybe really didn’t want to see you with the lights on. You were a hook up with no strings attached. He wasn’t in love with you. He needed a woman to help him scratch the itch and you were a willing participant. He didn’t want to turn himself off, right?

_Stop thinking like that! This is a man who could have his choice of women. He’s choosing to sleep with you! Enjoy this!_

You pushed the negative thoughts out of your mind and focused instead of the fun you were about to have. Who cared what his intentions were? At the very moment it was pleasing you and being pleased in return.

You didn’t want to wait for him to remove his pants himself. One look at his perfectly cut abs and chest, and you were in a complete trance of lust. Shaking off your uniform, you practically lunged forward and began to undo his pants. You could already feel your arousal staining your panties, and once you pulled his pants down to see his complete arousal through his boxers, it only got worse. You moaned despite him not even touching you yet. You stood on your knees to reach his shoulders to pull him down with you onto the bed. He happily fell to your side.

For a while, you laid on your sides, arms holding the other as the two of you shared a passionate kiss. At some point, you felt one of his hands tracing down between your shoulder blades. You grew tense as he reached the hooks of your bra, but relaxed as he moved past them. He didn’t, however, ignore what was beneath your panties. Your inner walls clenched as his fingers slipped below the strings to take hold one side of your ass and squeeze. Your lips parted as you let out a moan, and his tongue darted inside to greet yours. You melted like butter as his hand traveled around the front to dip his finger inside your slit to spread your moisture before finding your clit. Your legs parted further giving him as much access as possible, and your fingers curled on his back, causing your nails to scratch his skin.

_____

By the time he had penetrated her with his fingers, his length was throbbing, but he didn’t want to completely indulge in her just yet. Above all else, he wanted her to enjoy this, so he put off his own needs to focus completely on her. It was difficult, however, with the way she squirmed and whimpered in pleasure at his touch. At one point, she took an almost possessive hold of the wrist of the hand pleasuring her as if to ensure to keep it from going anywhere else.

He kept her close, slowing and speeding up his pumps ever so often, but it was when he placed his thumb on her clit when her back arched and she removed her lips from his to let out a cry of ecstasy. Her walls trapped his fingers inside as she rode out her orgasm. He had planned to then remove himself and kiss down her soft stomach before reaching her core to taste her, but she had something else in mind. As soon as she came down from her climax, she grabbed him by the shoulders once again, this time to push him onto his back, he gladly complied. 

Looking up at her as she straddled him, he only wished she’d let him see all of her completely in all of her enchanting beauty.

_____

Part of you thought maybe you should remove your panties completely, but doubt won yet again. After you pulled his boxers down as far as you could before he assisted, moving his legs to slip them off and kick them aside, you sighed and moved the core of your panties aside, exposing just enough to be able to sink down onto his large, thick erection. You whimpered at just how good it felt to have your walls tested by his abundant length, and he reached around to take hold of your backside to push you down further. Your walls clenched as you began a slow ride.

As you bounced slowly, you watched his face. His brows here furrowed and his eyes full of wonder, again, as if you were the absolute most beautiful woman he ever did this with. You knew that couldn’t be true, but you enjoyed pretending as you felt the wonderful friction of his length sliding back and forth against your flinching walls. 

When the pleasure became unbearable, you climaxed, letting out another loud cry, and he let out a grunt as you felt his hot release inside of you. You both rode it out before you collapsed on top of him.

For a few moments, the only sound in the room was the two of you panting. Then, just as you were about to move to his side, he wrapped his arms around you, much like last time, but it was a little different now. Now, not only did he hold you, but he kissed the top of your head and squeezed you slightly. Your mind was screaming at you to remove yourself from the situation, but you were completely spent. Too tired to lecture him about how this was not how it was supposed to work. Instead, you closed your eyes and allowed yourself to drift off to sleep. You’d worry about it all in the morning.

Yes, this time you were going to stay until morning.


End file.
